<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ronan's Extra Credit Project by Helena_Of_Haddonfield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844111">Ronan's Extra Credit Project</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Of_Haddonfield/pseuds/Helena_Of_Haddonfield'>Helena_Of_Haddonfield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Blackwood Brothers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Big Brothers, Blood Kink, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Crying, Doggy Style, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Love, Forbidden Love, Forced Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, Gentle Kissing, Halloween, Incest, Incest Kink, Little Brothers, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Loud Sex, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Middle School, Moaning, No Lube, Original Fiction, Painful Sex, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Table Sex, Underage Kissing, bleeding during sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Of_Haddonfield/pseuds/Helena_Of_Haddonfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There he was, all laid out before Ronan, head angled to the side just so he could catch a glimpse of his older brother’s hypnotized expression to see if there was a problem. He looked scared, but they both knew he trusted Ronan with his life. He depended on him, and he needed him now. He needed someone to wreck that blushing face, to make his voice be heard, to make him experience the highest of pleasures, to make him ask for what he truly wanted—<br/>Ronan was sure his little brother had been created to be destroyed, and he longed to be the only witness to this sin.</p><p>Roman is having trouble maintaining his grades in history class. When he goes to his older brother Ronan for help on an extra credit project, he learns a lot more about homoerotic history than he bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Roman Blackwood/Ronan Blackwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Blackwood Brothers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ronan's Extra Credit Project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman usually earned very high grades because he was focused, trained from years of wanting to help Ronan with his own homework and learning things far above his grade level. The week after Halloween, however, his grades slipped, his focus entirely elsewhere, mostly on his elder brother Ronan Blackwood who had been acting nicer to him than usual. It was suspicious, and although Roman fought back enough in every other class to get his grades back up, his history grade was still at an A-, and the twelve-year-old was determined to get it back to an A+. He begged his teacher for an extra credit essay assignment, and since Roman was a polite, quiet student, his teacher gave in and told him to write about a topic set in Ancient China.</p><p>Now Roman had a different problem entirely. He knew nothing about Chinese history, and the only person he knew who had taken world history was his brother. That was also a problem, the very one that caused Roman to get an A- on his English test last week, but it was a different kind of problem.</p><p>It’s not that Roman was afraid of his brother. In fact, he was grateful towards him for curing (however cruel and intrusive the process had been) his constricting phobias on Halloween night. Ronan kept the black cat rightfully named Jinx, and despite their parents objections, Roman said it was okay; he could even stay in the same room as the cat without flinching, and he pulled out enough courage to gently pat the animal’s head the other night. Cats weren’t so scary after all. Most of the time. They were when Ronan shoved them in his face with no warning…</p><p>Ronan had been acting different since Halloween, and although Roman knew why, he was too scared to ask his brother how he was feeling, terrified that bringing “it” up might result in a fight, or worse, for Ronan to ignore him entirely. Roman definitely didn’t want that, so he put up with Ronan doing both their chores, going to bed early, being his usual selfless self but with a noticeable amount of distance between the brothers. He couldn’t exactly Google how to address the situation, because he was pretty sure no one else had an older brother who shoved leeches down their urethra and then masturbated to their younger sibling. Besides, he and Ronan shared a laptop, so there was definitely a chance he would find the questionable search even if Roman did try to use incognito mode.</p><p><em>Leeches creep me out even more, now</em>, Roman thought with a shiver as he threw his bookbag on the table after school. <em>But I'm not terrified of them anymore. I could touch one without screaming, maybe. At least I don’t have to be afraid of…pleasuring myself. Is that a good thing? Well, it must be if Ronan wanted me to lose my fear of it.</em></p><p>“Yo, Rome.”</p><p>Roman flinched a little when his older brother came strolling in, headed straight to the fridge for something to drink. Ever since that Halloween night, Ronan seemed deep in thought. His entire aura felt different. His eyes lingered on Roman when he spoke to him, but he didn’t look at Roman as casually as usual. Instead of careless glances, the one siblings share countless times a day without really thinking about each other, Ronan’s looks were deliberate, and not occurring as often as their old glances. Roman’s big brother seemed to be considering something serious after <em>that night</em>—he was too, of course, hadn’t stopped thinking and pondering and replaying Halloween over and over again…Roman couldn’t forget the beautiful angles he saw Ronan at, his completely carefree expressions and blushing cheeks, a dark desire so overwhelming it shadowed the handsome features of his face, how it forced the twelve-year-old to admit his shameful emotions, how he thought his own brother was the hottest boy ever. Only his diary knew that secret, but now Ronan seemed to be aware, too.</p><p>If anything had become clear, it was that the two brothers had been even more loving than usual.</p><p>“Hi, Ronan,” The younger boy greeted hesitantly, playing with a piece of his bangs. He could never resist talking to Ronan; he was just too likable.</p><p>“How was your day?”</p><p>“Fine.” Ronan had been asking that a lot lately. He seemed to be testing the waters, silently wondering if he had ruined his bond with Roman forever. He hadn’t, but Roman was just too timid to tell him how he really felt. “How was yours?”</p><p>Ronan shrugged and plopped down at the table, sliding a water bottle across the surface to Rome’s side; Roman sat down across from him, laying out his homework and getting out a clean sheet of writing paper so he could start his essay. There was no way he could get any work done when the bold and beautiful Ronan Blackwood was sitting two-feet away, drinking fresh water and licking at the droplets stuck on his rosy lips—</p><p><em>Stop! Don’t think that way, Roman!</em> The twelve-year-old scolded himself, forcing his eyes downward to his blank sheet of paper. <em>It…was probably just a one-time thing. Yeah. Ronan has lots of other options…he doesn’t need his stupid little brother to help him get…aroused.</em></p><p>Roman made himself sad thinking that, and didn’t realize Ronan was staring at him.</p><p>“What’s wrong now?”</p><p>“Huh? Nothing.”</p><p>“You’re making that face again,” Ronan pointed out. “You always make that face when you’re bringing yourself down. What’s wrong?”</p><p><em>Ronan knows me too well</em>, Roman realized, squirming under the attention. He picked at his black turtleneck, a hand-me-down from Ronan Blackwood himself. <em>He knows me better than I know myself. Maybe that’s why he was able to…make me…ejaculate so easily. I’m glad he’s so attentive, but do I really deserve it?</em></p><p>“Oh, it…just this essay I’m doing. For extra credit in history,” Roman said slowly.</p><p>“Extra credit?” Ronan raised an eyebrow. A dark hued, perfect eyebrow that clashed wonderfully with the sparse freckles spotting his nose, the only physical difference between the two. “You don’t need extra credit. You’re a straight A student, dipshit.”</p><p>“But I have an A- in history. I don’t want an A-.”</p><p>“Tch.”</p><p>Quiet fell between the two. Ronan drank his water, staring mindlessly at the table as Roman flipped through his history textbook, though he knew he wouldn’t find any good Chinese stories inside. He considered using the laptop, but that might give him too many options, and Roman liked to get one idea and run with it—he and Ronan were very much alike in that department. Were they the same in other categories, too, Roman wondered? They seemed to have the same…<em>preferences</em>. Had Ronan always liked boys, or was he just grabbing an opportunity to get off? Roman wasn’t sure. He wasn’t about to ask any of the questions he desperately wanted answers for, but he was brave enough to ask for help for his history assignment, because that was one problem that could easily be solved. Ronan was smarter than he claimed.</p><p>“Um…Ronan?”</p><p>Roman finally got his brother to stop mindlessly staring a hole through the table. He blinked, ocean blue eyes flickering up for a split second.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Would you, maybe…could you help me?” Roman tried carefully. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to sound suggestive or not and tried to mentally punish himself for even thinking about it. “You’ve learned about Ancient China, right? Do you have any ideas on what I could write an essay about?”</p><p>Ronan gave him a strange look. He was staring at him, but seemed to be looking through him, or maybe so deep inside Roman Blackwood he had entered another universe. Roman hadn’t told on him, hadn’t gotten rid of Jinx, had barely even mentioned Halloween night, despite it changing his life forever. Ronan walked in on him putting band-aids on his leech bites and all Roman asked was if Ronan could help him—Ronan had, and he had also helped his little brother cover up the spots on his neck enough where no one would notice or ask questions. Besides, he had enough dorky (yet cute) turtlenecks to last a lifetime. Roman Blackwood hadn’t ratted him out, and he said he loved Ronan, and maybe he was way off, maybe it was just brotherly affection, but Ronan really thought Rome meant it. Maybe that was what ran through the teen’s mind as he stared, blue bearing into bluer.</p><p>So many things could have happened by now, but instead, the Blackwood brothers were sitting across from each other at the kitchen table, alone in the house.</p><p>“Mom and dad are out tonight.”</p><p>Roman was startled, eyes widening momentarily as he leaned back in his seat and stopped flipping the pages of his textbook.</p><p>“W-What?” He breathed.</p><p>“We have the house to ourselves until seven,” Ronan repeated, expression intense, but guarded. His body didn’t move a muscle, as if Rome were a timid fawn in a forest, startled away by even the slightest noise. “We’ll be all alone for a few hours.”</p><p><em>Oh</em>. Roman understood the innuendo, now. Ronan was asking his permission to…do what they had done Halloween night. Except this time it was a mutual agreement, an agreement to cross that sacred line once more, perhaps even further than ever before. At first thought, Roman was terrified, frozen by the mere suggestion, but then his body remembered, faithfully remembered Ronan’s strong hand forcefully pumping his shaft up and down, teasing his helpless brother and using his own talents to cure his brother’s irritating phobias. His nipples had been so raw, but he couldn’t fight against how good it felt to have them sucked at, bleeding, all because of what Ronan did to them—Roman curled his toes instinctively, recalling how proud Ronan looked when he finally got his brother to cum for the first time ever. He might have been angry at the start of their dance, but by the end, they were nearly in step.</p><p><em>Will this ending be the same</em>? Roman worried, biting his lip as he continued to stare at the older boy intently. <em>I can’t risk it…I can’t risk ruining everything, but…BUT…</em></p><p>“Do you want me to help you, Roman?”</p><p>The sixth grader took a deep breath, then nodded shyly.</p><p> </p><p>All the tension released from Ronan Blackwood’s body, shoulders loosening, lips nearly twitching into a smile, letting a sudden euphoric sensation surge through his blood. The anticipation that something good was beginning fueled his movements, the excited beat of his heart. They were really going to do this. Together. There was no going back, now, no pretending Halloween had never happened, no dodging each other in the hallway, no more fleeting glances. This was <em>real</em>.</p><p>Roman sucked in a short breath as Ronan moved his chair across the kitchen floor until it was right next to his younger brother’s; their knees grazed each other below the table, and Roman was so focused on that he barely noticed Ronan closing his history textbook.</p><p>“Um—”</p><p>“Do you know the story about the cut sleeve?”</p><p><em>Ziiiip</em>.</p><p>Slender fingers had clasped Roman’s zipper and pulled down, and his khaki pants were now open. His first instinct was to hide behind his hands, but all he could manage to do was push his legs closer together.</p><p>“I…I-I don’t think so,” The sixth grader answered shakily. “Ronan…”</p><p>His word turned into a tiny whimper when he was pulled to his feet, chair being pushed aside as Ronan took its place behind a trembling Roman; the heat now encasing Roman was indescribable, altering the atmosphere to one of more serious intent. The boy could only pant nervously, spine rigid as Ronan slid his hands into the waistband of the khakis and began slowly sliding them down thin thighs.</p><p>“In ancient China, when Emperor Ai was leading, he took on many male lovers,” Ronan explained against his brother’s ear, appreciating the soft skin there. “One of his favorites was a man named Dong Xian.”</p><p><em>Plop</em>. Roman’s pants sat in a bunch at his ankles—he stared down at the scene for a short second, distracted by Ronan grabbing the pencil his brother had dropped and replacing it in Rome’s right hand. He guided the hand back to the paper, encasing the object there for longer than necessary. But was any of this really necessary? Absolutely. Ronan didn’t want their relationship getting in the way of Roman’s studies.</p><p>“You should write this down, Rome.”</p><p>Roman nodded fervently. He had this strange desire to not let Ronan down again, like he did Halloween night, and so quickly wrote down the story of Emperor Ai. As he did, however, Ronan took the time to slide his little brother’s grey underwear down, letting them flop down against the khakis. They wouldn’t be needing those anytime soon. Ronan Blackwood found himself momentarily distracted—in a sudden moment of consciousness, he became aware of just how attractive Roman really was. From this angle, Ronan could see that pale white ass peeking out from underneath the black turtleneck; it was pure, untouched, surprisingly perky for such a skinny preteen boy. How had Ronan never noticed before?</p><p>He reached out to immediately relieve his uncontrollable urge to touch his brother, letting his fingertips just barely slide across the small mass of muscle leading down towards Roman’s thighs, as thin and breakable as they had ever been. Their slender angle went down, down, down in long strokes, making Roman seem taller than he really was, leading to lightly toned calf muscles and stick-like ankles hidden amongst the pile of clothing below.</p><p>
  <em>I shouldn’t. I shouldn’t do this to him. He’s too young, too innocent. It’s forbidden, our relationship. Am I really going to cross this line?</em>
</p><p>“R-Ronan?” The smaller boy asked quietly.</p><p>There he was, all laid out before Ronan, head angled to the side just so he could catch a glimpse of his older brother’s hypnotized expression to see if there was a problem. He looked scared, but they both knew he trusted Ronan with his life. He depended on him, and he needed him now. He needed someone to wreck that blushing face, to make his voice be heard, to make him experience the highest of pleasures, to make him ask for what he truly wanted—</p><p>Ronan was sure his little brother had been created to be destroyed, and he longed to be the only witness to this sin.</p><p>“The story goes that one day, after Dong and Ai made love, Dong fell asleep on the Emperor’s sleeve. Not wanting to wake his lover up, the Emperor cut the sleeve of his golden robe so he could leave bed without waking Dong up.”</p><p>“Oh…did they love each other?” Roman asked, shivering when he felt one of Ronan’s warm palms clasp his inner thigh and squeeze.</p><p>“They did,” Ronan nodded. His voice was breathless, but still controlled. “Emperor Ai loved Dong so much he made him supreme commander of the Chinese army.”</p><p>“O-h.” The boy’s response came out more of a moan than an actual word, as Ronan had now found his way to Roman’s lower extremity. His <em>other</em> lower extremity. “Oh…”</p><p>
  <em>This is wrong, this is wrong…I shouldn’t have asked for Ronan’s help, this is too far—</em>
</p><p>“Rumor has it Emperor Ai is the one who took Dong’s <em>virginity</em>.”</p><p>A cold finger was suddenly pressed against Roman’s hole; the blue-eyed boy let out a loud gasp and jolted violently, but Ronan held him still by pushing his body over the kitchen table, knocking a textbook off and several pieces of paper. In Rome’s panic he continued trying to write, unaware of the words he was scribbling because he was too focused on whatever Ronan was opening behind him. He felt so exposed, so vulnerable in this position, just like Halloween night when Ronan held him down on the couch…they weren’t going to use leeches again, were they?</p><p>“He—He did what?” Roman choked out, voice high and stressed as he tightly clutched his pencil.</p><p>“Did I stutter?” The sixteen-year-old chuckled, leaning over the younger’s clothed back and sneaking his free hand under Roman’s sweater. His right fingers had been covered in lube, sneaking back down to their target. “He took Dong’s virginity. Back then they had special oils they used as lube for penetration—I’m sure it felt something like <em>this</em>.”</p><p>Ronan’s finger was back, and this time it was pushing into the resisting opening with more force, not able to get fully inside but instead just forcing the tight skin backwards. Roman reacted immediately, tensing up and desperately trying to stand up.</p><p>“Stop, stop!”</p><p>“Easy, easy…are you still writing this down, Roman?” He purred to calm his little brother down, gently stroking one of Rome’s sore nipples to soothe him.</p><p>“I don’t—I can’t—”</p><p>“You better. We don’t want you forgetting any of the intimate details, right?”</p><p>Roman squeezed his eyes shut tightly, and, forcing himself to forget about how uncomfortable his backside was becoming, shakily found his paper and wrote down the inappropriate details of the story his brother was telling. As he did so, Ronan worked his finger further in, sliding and wedging inside the ring of muscle until it became just elastic enough for him to force another finger beside the other. Roman was shaking like a leaf, keeping his eyes squeezed shut as he tried getting used to the foreign objects inside his asshole. It was too soon, but Ronan began moving his fingers around, in and out, up and down, left and right in an attempt to loosen the hole for what was to come. It took a minute or so, but Roman’s body was beginning to respond to the strange simulation, starting with a certain spot Ronan accidentally hit in his journey.</p><p>
  <em>He’s going to be so tight…</em>
</p><p>“Ro-nan…it…<em>ah</em>!”</p><p>“Good spot,” Ronan mumbled to himself, storing that information for later as he abruptly pulled his sloppy fingers out, earning another whimper from Roman. His legs were shaking like a newborn fawn’s, but Ronan was already unbuttoning his jeans in a hurry, dick springing out like it had been waiting since Halloween. Not to say Ronan hadn’t jerked off to the mental image of his little brother at least seven times since that night. “Still writing this all down?”</p><p>Roman nodded as the tears started, hand sloppily writing something down on his crumpled paper; knowing he wouldn’t be able to control his energy once he passed this line, Ronan splayed himself over his younger brother’s back, cowering over him and planting a small peck onto Roman’s cheek. He hadn’t done that since they were kids, but it still felt so natural, like they belonged as one piece. Below them, Ronan lined himself up with Rome’s opening, giving one last warning before take-off.</p><p>“Are you ready?”</p><p>He wasn’t asking just for this one time; in the question was another question of Roman being ready to do this whenever they had the chance. Was he ready to deceive their parents, sneak into each others rooms, sneak out together in the car, come together whenever they were alone? Roman Blackwood considered these perilous possibilities, but only for a short minute—for once, his fear was outweighed by his will, and it seemed his subconscious had already made a decision.</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>,” Roman confessed, dropping his head onto the table. “Yes, Ronan, please, I love you!”</p><p>Ronan let out a pleasured hiss as he pushed his cock inside, shoving and shoving until the pressure finally gave in, letting him bury himself inside Roman’s ass, which felt as if it were tearing apart by the seams. He cried out in pain, body tenser than ever as his older brother kept giving shallow thrusts to make the hole more flexible, but he never attempted to grab at the table or squirm away. Only a few spots of lube remained from Ronan’s fingers, the teen too impatient to use it a second time, but he could feel a different liquid clashing with the unbearable muscle tightening down around his dick.</p><p>“Uhh—so…fucking <em>tight</em>,” Ronan groaned aloud, throwing his head back. “Ahh…”</p><p>“<em>Ow</em>,” Roman whimpered quietly, hot tears falling onto papers below. His brother paused, holding his position behind him. “H-urts…ah!”</p><p>Roman Blackwood found himself being lifted up higher by his hips, his feet nearly coming off the floor, stomach arched downward into the table; Ronan’s fingers dug into the pale flesh harshly, ensuring he wouldn’t lose his grip, and then, he began to fuck his brother on the kitchen table. The experience from Halloween night couldn’t compare to being viciously humped from behind, hips slamming into Rome’s ass and sliding him across the table, bringing him back and repeating the movement over and over and over again—the cock inside him seemed inhumanly large, stretching and forcing Roman’s muscles to contract around it, blood staining Ronan’s dick and seeping outside the puckered hole, aiding in lubrication only a little.</p><p>“Ro-o-nan,” The sixth grader stuttered, grasping at the strong hands digging into his hips. “Ah! Ah!”</p><p>The teenager huffed behind Roman, thrusting his hips forward time and time again until the noise of skin hitting skin overcame every other creak and bang in the house. If the neighbors had strolled by the window, they would have seen little Roman Blackwood, who was no longer afraid of everything, bent over the kitchen table, bawling and shaking as his beloved older brother leaned over him, fucking him within an inch of his life, ignoring the cries, the blood dripping down one of his snow white thighs…his small penis rising in a hurry, caught between horror and a forbidden fruit he wanted more than anything in the entire world.</p><p>“Ohh,” Roman wailed loudly, jolting when a shot of pleasure coursed through his groin. “Ronan…Ronan, please…ah, ah—”</p><p>Every time Ronan thrusted, his cock scraped against the tears inside Roman, but the stinging pain was starting to fade in favor of delight. Roman had never been so close to his brother before, never dreamed they could be like this, and the delicious idea was starting to take over his entire being. Ronan peeked down when he heard a pencil drop, watching as his brother grabbed at the sides of the creaking table and dug his fingernails into the wood, holding on for dear life.</p><p>“Rome,” Ronan gasped, giving a violent thrust forward and scooting his brother further over his forgotten homework. “I’m never…<em>uuhhh</em>—never letting anyone else have you. You—You’re going to ride me, in my bed, before we go to sleep every fucking night.”</p><p>“Ronan,” The boy sobbed in response, his small penis being relentlessly dragged over paper, burning his tip and worsening his arousal. “Ronan, Ronan!”</p><p>“Uh—say it again. Keep, <em>ah</em>—keep saying my name, Roman.”</p><p>“Ro—nan…Ronan, Ronan, <em>Ronan</em>.”</p><p>The Blackwood brothers became incoherent, lost in their tangle of thorns, mesmerized by the symphony of moans, whines and the creaking of wood, the shuffling of paper and the shuffle of Roman Blackwood’s bunched up clothing around his dangling ankles. Ronan admired the sight of Rome’s backside, thighs and ass a fresh pink hue as he cried out for his brother during their ultimate act of sin. Ronan knew he was never going to be able to eat at this table ever again, not without imagining this exact scene, him behind Roman, fucking as hard as he could into his weeping hole, dark red blood clashing with the sixth grader’s flawless skin and making him look even more sinful than usual. Why had Ronan waited so long to show his brother how much he loved him? When had he first wanted something more intimate than what they had as loving brothers? Ronan Blackwood didn’t know, didn’t care about the future, because he had Rome right now, and that was all that mattered.</p><p>In the midst of his thoughts, Ronan had closed his eyes, and upon opening them he became aware of just how much Roman was enjoying himself. The dark haired boy was sobbing, mouth wide open to release loud, drawn-out moans that echoed throughout the house, and every time Ronan fucked him into the table, Roman would give a little thrust of his own to drag his small rosy cock against the crumpled papers below his hips. Ronan smirked to himself, glad Rome was reacting well and rewarded his precious little brother by slowing his hips down, focusing his attention on how deep he reached and how harshly he pushed Rome into the table. The smaller boy gave a yelp when a piece of paper left a cut on the side of his penis, but his body was like a ragdoll at this point, helpless to stop Ronan from using him.</p><p>“I knew you liked me,” Ronan hissed into his ear in-between grunts. “I knew you looked at me differently, Roman. You’ve felt it too, haven’t you?”</p><p>“No,” Roman denied through his blur of tears, so afraid he was going to ejaculate before his brother and be punished. In response Ronan reached up and pinched one of his nipples, the ones still sore from having leeches suck on them Halloween night, making Roman release a screech. But still, between that pain and the tearing in his battered asshole, Roman was feeling more and more turned-on, and he didn’t have time to feel guilty for it.</p><p>“Still trying to play that role, huh?”</p><p>“N-o, Ronan…I love you,” Roman coughed pathetically, clinging onto his older brother’s wrist. “I lo-ve this—”</p><p>“I know,” Ronan huffed. “I love you, I love this, too.”</p><p>Roman whimpered every time Ronan fucked further into him, letting his face drag across the table top as the brothers came closer to finishing—Ronan let out a loud groan to the ceiling before looking down, zoned in on his seductive baby brother below. Roman Blackwood was whining relentlessly, shaking hands still clinging to Ronan’s wrists, hot tears drying against his homework. He was so fragile, so pathetic and precious at the same time, pretending he didn’t know his older brother was taking advantage of him. Whether the twelve-year-old came to his senses later or not, they would be doing this a lot more often than just holidays and coincidental isolation.</p><p>“Roman,” Ronan groaned passionately, thrusts losing their rhythm and aim, further stretching his little brother’s bleeding hole. “Uhh…uh…fuck, Rome, I’m cumming! Uh!”</p><p>For the first time (and definitely not the last time), Ronan Blackwood came inside his brother, laying over his back and pumping shot after shot of semen into Roman’s throbbing ass. He moaned with each spurt, bruising Rome with his harsh grip and using what remained of his energy to continue thrusting, hips tiredly canting forward—the hot breath beside his ear, the praising tone in which his nickname was used and the sensation of his favorite brother’s prick pulsating inside him forced Roman over the edge.</p><p>“<em>Ronan</em>!” The boy cried out to the sixteen-year-old as his tiny body abruptly froze, then began jolting and twitching with pleasure. “<em>Ro</em>nan, Ronan, <em>Ronan</em>…ahhh!”</p><p>Ronan held on tight, feeling Roman make a mess on his stomach and the papers below, cum exploding like last time, although in a smaller amount than Ronan’s. Rome whimpered and panted as his orgasm was drawn out by Ronan’s never-ending thrusts, rubbing his younger brother’s cock rawer than it already was.</p><p>Only when Roman’s noises had fallen into soft little moans did Ronan lean himself up onto his elbows, allowing them both to breathe quietly for a few minutes—Ronan inhaled Roman’s shampoo scent, velvet black hair drifting against his lips and nose, a gentle gesture compared to the ruthless fucking that had just taken place. He wanted to stay like this forever, but there was still a few hours before their parents got home…</p><p>“You’ve earned your A plus, Roman,” Ronan said after a minute. “Congratulations.”</p><p>~~*~~</p><p>Roman did eventually finish his essay (the highly censored version, turning the article more about Chinese politics than their occasional homoerotic tendencies) and handed it in to his teacher after much consideration. Afterwards he was convinced he made a terrible mistake and had somehow exposed his relationship with Ronan Blackwood, turning around several times, nearly making it back to the history classroom before running away as fast as he could. Maybe he could be homeschooled for the rest of the year. Maybe she wouldn’t interrogate him about where he discovered the story of the cut sleeve. Roman worried until he was nearly sick, relieved when his online grade showed an A+ for his extra credit project. He thought that was the end of it, but when he was leaving the classroom that Monday, he was stopped by the teacher.</p><p>“Roman? Could I see you for a second?”</p><p>Mrs. Honey didn’t notice how Roman’s grip on his backpack straps tightened until his knuckles had turned white; the sixth grader slowly turned around in the doorway and drug himself a little closer to her desk. She held his graded essay in her hand, and Roman didn’t take his eyes off it the entire time.</p><p>“Y-Yes, Mrs. Honey?” Roman stuttered. <em>This is it. She’s going to tell my parents! Everyone’s going to find out! Ronan will be arrested, thrown in juvie, given the needle, and I’ll never see him ever again! Oh no. Oh no!</em></p><p>“This report you wrote on Emperor Ai was great!”</p><p>“It…you liked it?”</p><p>“Yes!” Mrs. Honey nodded, handing the paper back to him. “I was surprised you selected that specific topic, but you explained the atmosphere of that time period very well. Where did you hear that story? Do you know a lot about Chinese history?”</p><p>“Uh…not really,” Roman rubbed the back of his head nervously. “I, um…asked my brother for some help. He’s had world history, so…”</p><p>“That was nice of him to help you. Anyway, good job. Your grade is back to a perfect A+, just like you wanted.”</p><p>Roman nodded and hurriedly said goodbye, rushing away into the empty hallway to escape any more questions. He would have to thank Ronan later…but in what capacity? In the heat of the moment he had wanted more, agreed to more interactions like the one they had on Halloween and the other night, but truth be told, he was scared of what the future held. What they created was fragile, so easily tipped and shattered they were practically walking on glass already—Roman never knew romantic relations before, and to have his first with his older, mature brother was baffling to him. What did Dong do to make the emperor love him so? What had Roman Blackwood done to change his brother’s feelings for him? When had <em>Roman’s</em> feelings changed towards him?</p><p>Head pressed against his locker door, Roman lifted the essay up; at first, he just noticed the red A+ at the top, but a discoloration on the bottom words caught his attention. The right corner was curled from something wet staining it, color an off-white enough to be noticed, air dried and mostly turned to crust at this point—it took Roman longer than it should have to realize what the substance was, and he covered a sharp gasp falling from his lips. The homework, the papers sitting on the table-top, the table in the kitchen where Ronan helped him, where Ronan bent him over and…and…</p><p> </p><p>Yes—the Blackwood’s would have to be <em>very</em> careful about their “extra credit” projects.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>back by popular demand, the Blackwood brothers. i now have over ten fics planned for their separate series. LOOK WHAT U MADE ME DO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>